Five Nights at Freddy's: The 6th Child
by TwichaTwich
Summary: When a girl shows up at a friendly pizza restaurant, she unwillingly is forced to spend the night in the abandoned Parts/Service room.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

 **Just so you know, this is my first fanfic ever, so please review so I know how I did and if you want to have the story continued!**

 **Ciao!**

 **-TwichaTwich**

Five Nights at Freddy's: The 6th Child

As the girl approached the large building, she glanced into the windows to try to get her messy hair under control. It wouldn't do to stroll into the county's grandest pizzeria looking so drab. She hoped that her small frame would fool the employees into believing that she just happened to be another messy little kid or, better yet, another frazzled teenager forced to watch her younger sibling play with the metal robots. As she peered past her disheveled reflection, she could see the company's mascots doing their thing. The blue bunny named Bonnie strummed on his red guitar with exaggerated movements. Freddy the bear sang into his microphone, his foot tapping out the beat of the music. Chica walked about offstage whilst handing out treats to a rowdy gang of dusty little boys in matching baseball caps. It looked as if the local little league had come there to celebrate their triumph over the visiting rivals.

 _ _Good. The busier they are, the better my chances of getting inside.__

As much as she felt bad about sneaking in, Mallie knew that she had to do it. A gust of bitter wind whipped its icy fingers over her face, reminding her of why she had to do this. Another night sleeping outside on the cold concrete and she'd turn herself in with a white flag of surrender.

 _ _No. I can't go back. Never.__

As she continued to primp her hair into a manageable pile, a group of young girls piled out of a gray Honda. Giggling and pulling at each others clothes, they linked arms and skipped towards the entrance. The mothers lagged behind and took their time to leisurely stroll across the parking lot and into the door. With such a huge crowd of children and women alike, no one noticed the one who slipped in without paying a ticket.

As she stepped into the warmth of the restaurant, Mallie breathed in deeply. The smell of cheap pizza, disinfectant spray, and sweaty, overexcited children commingled together into one redolence: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Ever since this place opened up a year ago, Mallie had always wanted to go. She kept this to herself, since girls her age shouldn't be interested in giant talking animals. __It's not the animals themselves that make me so excited__ _,_ she wanted to explain to her fellow comrades. __It's the graceful way these robots operated.__ The smooth way they moved, how their eyes locked onto you with a human-like intensity. It felt as if they could actually live on their own, not just shut down at the end of the day, immobile until the restaurant opened up again. Though she would never confess to it, she thought the anthropomorphic droids were kinda cool. She could see why kids get attached to them. Looking around now, she could see that she was easily one of the oldest "kids" here who wasn't watching a sibling. Standing in the middle of the main floor made her feel a bit exposed.

Biting her nails absentmindedly, she failed to notice someone behind her until a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Hey there. you lost?"

Mallie's shoulders tensed as she turned to look up into the face of the stranger who touched her so freely. A man stood behind her, blocking the entrance with his bony frame. He had rather regular features; a well-shaped round face, brown hair brushed carelessly back from his creased forehead. His dark, watery eyes held a hint of sparkle in them, as if he had an inside joke that only he could understand. The expression he bore displayed amusement, almost as if he enjoyed watching the girl squirm under his gaze. His mauve uniform looked to be too big for his wiry frame, making him resemble a child dressed up in their parent's oversized work clothes. The cuffs of his uniform hung loosely from his wrist. The name Afton scrawled across one side of his uniform in some sort of loopy writing. On the other side, a gold badge read SECURITY.

 _ _Did he see me sneak in?__ Mallie was tempted to bite her nails. She managed to keep her trembling fingers down and at the sides of her slightly soiled shirt.

"No sir, I just... "

Forcing down her anxious feelings, Mallie plastered on a smile. "Oh, I'm just looking for the restroom, sir." She bounced on her heels while trying to look as innocent as possible. On the slight chance that he saw her come in, he couldn't turn away someone who just needed to use the toilet.

The man still held a firm hand on her shoulder. Her palms begin to itch with the urge to slap his hand away, to back up so she could gain a some more personal space. Something. Anything. A few tense moments later, the man smiled hugely. "Ah, Y'all be needin' the little lassie's room?" He snickered heartily at his bad pirate impression as he removed his hand. His laugh sounded like glass shattering: sharp, brief, and sudden. She began to smile a bit at his juvenile antics. She found it funny that a grown man would act like this. __No wonder he works here. The children must love him.__

When his laughter had died down to a soft tittering, Mallie smiled at him. "Yes, sir."

"No need for all that 'Yes sir' jazz, just call me Will. Follow Me."

 **Sooo... If you like it so far (or don't), please comment. I'd love some feedback, People! critiques are welcome! :3**

 **P.S. I promise that the story starts to pick up from here! I don't think that I'm very good at introductions, so please forgive me, XD**

 **P.s. If you've read this before, chances are that you may see a few differences in my writing. Sorry about that, I'm new to this, so I change words around all the time, :3**

 **Don't worry, the rest is coming soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long Hiatus, guys! Read, like, and Please review, Criticism is welcome! :D**

Will started down towards the show stage, clearly expecting the girl to follow. His stride remained straight and purposeful as he turned down a hallway to the left. Mallie lined up behind him in the same way a baby duck would as she followed behind the guard. While decorative dangling stars in gold and silver passed harmlessly over her head, they got in the way of Will, who brushed them away constantly. Mallie gazed at the crude drawings of the mascots sprinkled all over the place as they walked. In her mind, she struggled to find something to say.

"So," the man cleared his throat. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Mallie, si- I mean, Will" Calling a grown man by his first name felt highly disrespectful, but he just glanced back at her and smiled broadly.

"Mallie, huh? That's a queer name for someone of your, uh, color."

Her foot missed a step as she registered what he just said. Looking down at her dark brown skin, she clasped her hands together. "Oh, really?" Her voice came out strained as she tried not to appear indignant.

Will glanced back at her again and slowed down a little as saw the look on Mallie's sober face.

"Aw, geez, kid, I was only messin' with ya. Mallie's a fine name. Just haven't heard of that one before."

Struggling with her conflicted feelings, Mallie forced herself to calm down and smile. _Maybe he didn't mean it like that._ "Yeah, well, I think having a unique name is nice." She paused momentarily and fell into an awkward silence. She hated it when she did that. Never coming up with a comeback til it was too late was frustrating, to say the least. _Just like her mother._ The ghost of her father's voice floated through her head, drifting over her clouded thoughts. As a child, Mallie had never thought of her mother as shy. It was only til years later that she realized that her mom was a little tongue-tied. Fidgeting subconsciously, Mallie shook her head as if to clear it. Thinking about her parents made her nervous. Instead, she focused on studying the security guard from behind. His gait kept a steady rhythm as if he was escorting her to the president's office rather than the store's restroom. Gazing up at the back of his neck, Mallie noticed two little dark marks on each side of his neck, not quite meeting the spine bone protruding through his pale skin.

Before she could make a closer inspection, a little boy with a crooked birthday hat ran between them. Mallie paused, then turned to catch up to him. "Hey!" She called, "let me fix that for you." Gently tugging on the child's shirt to slow him down, Mallie bent down slightly to adjust the hat properly on his head.

"Thank you, Ma'am!"

Mallie grinned at the boy as he ran back the way they came. Noticing that Will had stopped walking and was waiting for her, his brow slightly creased in what appeared to be worry. Mallie felt suddenly timid as she scurried to catch up to him, smiling apologetically. He grinned back wordlessly, his friendly manner putting her at ease. Winking, Will resumed to leading the long march down the hallway.

The sounds of the dining room had simmered down to a cool murmur. Looking up, Mallie could see the sign of the lady's room up ahead. Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief with the thought of this awkward confrontation being almost over. _Maybe I could hide here til' the place closes. Sure, Will knows I went in, but maybe he'll forget._ As she looked up to say something, the man glanced back at her and spoke up quickly, "That restroom is under repairs, so we're gonna have to use the one in the employee break room, OK?"

"But..." She wanted to point out that there was no "Out of Order" sign, but Will kept moving down the hallway. Hiding in the employee's restroom would mean certain death to someone who was trying her best not to be seen. Turning back now would be very suspicious. _I have to follow through_. Sighing, her finger went into her mouth again. _How long is this hallway anyway?_

Mallie didn't have to wait long for an answer as they approached the last door at the end of the hallway. The words **Employee's Only** splayed across the front of the closed room. Will stepped forward, reaching for the knob and pulling the door open. "After you," he said, with a deep bow and gesture toward the door.

Standing a few feet from the entrance, Mallie hesitated. The black-and-white tiles faded out of existence as they led inside the dingy room. This didn't seem like a place where people who worked here would go to eat lunch or hang around at. The same feeling of unease Mallie felt when she met this man crept through her nerves once again, only this time much stronger than before. Taking a small step backward, she tried to think of something to say, to get away from this strange man.

"I...Thank you for your help" She managed to get out. "I wouldn't have been able to find it on my own."

"No problem, it's just in here." His eyes flickered to hers and locked on, unmoving from the spot he was standing.

Mallie felt her palms tingling as she took another small step back. Will had now straightened up and was looking at her, that once friendly smile seemed to be on the verge of collapse as if whatever underneath pushing up to the surface . Without another word, Mallie turned to run.

He was on her before she could move. Mallie opened her mouth to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. One arm wrapped around her waist as she felt herself being lifted and pulled backward into the room she tried to flee. Mallie screamed and kicked, grabbing at anything she could, but her arms were pinned to her sides, making it impossible to neither punch or latch on to anything. Eyes squeezed shut, head shaking silently from side to side, she fought him as he pulled her through the threshold of the door.

"Hey hey hey, shhh." He said. Turning them both around, he nudged the door closed with his foot, and they were enveloped in darkness. Quick as a flash, he let go of her mouth to reach for his belt. Her scream died in her lips as she felt something cold and thin held against her neck.

"Hey, calm down so I won't have to use this, okay? Knives leave a pretty big mess, y'know. " His voice was deliberate, steady. "I don't want to hurt you, okay? You won't scream, will ya?"

Mallie nodded numbly, too much in shock to answer properly. Her brain raced in overdrive but seemed to not be processing any thoughts that came into her mind. RUN. FIGHT. GET AWAY FROM HIM, it screamed. Even so, she said and did nothing as Will snapped an icy pair of handcuffs on her wrists before pulling her along to reach the light switch, humming and mumbling to himself all the while. The lightbulb was dusty and dim, so slight that it wouldn't show under the closed door, even if completely dark on the other side.

"Ta-da!" Swinging his free arm grandly around the room, Will smiled at his small victim. "See? The gang's all here, just to give you a private show! Aren't you excited?"

 **Being my first time writing a story, It's hard to find the right words to say,Y'know?**

 **Remember to review, please!**

 **Caio!**

 **-Twicha Twich**


End file.
